


fourteenth

by argentconflagration



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Crowley is Angry at God (Good Omens), Gen, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Poetry, somewhat vivid descriptions of injury/disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration
Summary: another one, todaywent cold in her bedas your holy Angel stood watch(a poem about the fourteenth century)
Relationships: Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	fourteenth

another one, today  
went cold in her bed  
as your holy Angel stood watch  
halting, unsure if he should heal, and again and again  
or show mercy

split yourself open in birth, you said  
eat thorns and nettles  
crumble back to the dust you’re made of

smaller than a cat, she cried too loud for milk, that was her sin  
that was justice, that was why the hand of a loving and merciful God  
snatched her life away in pieces starting with the blackened tips of her fingers

is that what you wanted? is that the sin of Adam? they return to dust bit by rotting bit

your servant Azrael took her, she was buried under bare earth  
i hope you’re satisfied  
now that they know who their God is  
now that they know how to bury  
when there are no more stones for graves 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little experiment! I don't really write poetry so this sort of came out of nowhere for me! The tumblr post is [here](https://argentconflagration.tumblr.com/post/611165444750049280/fourteenth), and it was sort of inspired by [dirtbag catullus](https://argentconflagration.tumblr.com/post/610898825734930432), though it ended up being pretty different.


End file.
